The present invention relates to apparatus for placing cables, such a fiber optic cables, in underground conduit or ductwork. In particular, the invention relates to improvements in a vehicle utilized for cable pulling operations.
Many utility cables are today disposed in underground ducts. Special systems are utilized for placing cables in the ducts. In recent years much new communication cable is fiber optic cable. Special problems are created in handling fiber optic cable and, therefore, special cable systems have been devised for use by utilities companies, such as telephone companies, for placing fiber optic cable in underground ducts.
For this purpose the utility companies may utilize specially designed trucks which carry a cable placing system to the field location. Typically, access to the underground ductwork is provided by manholes disposed at spaced-apart locations along the duct path. The cable placing system includes a cable pulling system which has a specially designed winch assembly to take up a pulling tape, which is in turn connected to the leading end of a cable section for pulling it through a length of duct between two manholes. The electrical and/or hydraulic power for operating the cable pulling system may be carried on board the truck.
At present, the various components of the cable pulling system, such as the winch assembly, hydraulic control console, hydraulic conduits and the like are each permanently mounted on the truck independently of each other. Thus, if one part of the system requires service or maintenance the entire truck must be removed from service. Furthermore, the permanent mounting of the cable pulling system in the truck militates against use of the truck for other purposes.